<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My way by ThunderFrost2012</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027851">My way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012'>ThunderFrost2012</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jessica Jones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruises, Chases, England (Country), Explicit Language, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Introspection, Jessica wants revenge, Killgrave fears Jessica, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Minor Violence, New Castle, Unhealthy Relationships, Violent Kissing, Violent Sex, pissed-off Jessica, some minor violence again but in a good way, those two will be my death, worried Killgrave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel di ‘24 hours’. Jessica è furente con Killgrave dopo quello che le ha combinato; lui lo sa bene e tenta di mettere quanta più distanza possibile fra sé e la ragazza.<br/>Ma basterà a fermarla? E poi, esattamente, Jessica che intenzioni ha?<br/>-<br/>“Questa storia partecipa alla Red Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”<br/>Prompt 26: "Sei qui per uccidermi?", "Forse."<br/>-<br/>Warning: un po’ di violenza, linguaggio colorito e angry sex, è facile capire chi sia la parte arrabbiata XD Uhmm eh sì, forse anche un pizzico di light bondage!<br/>-<br/>ATTENZIONE: QUESTA STORIA FA PARTE DI UNA MINI-SERIE CRONOLOGICA, è LA SECONDA DI QUATTRO QUINDI NON LEGGERLA SENZA PRIMA AVER LETTO LA PRECEDENTE ('24 Hours') GRAZIE!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Jones/Kevin Thompson, Jessica Jones/Zebediah Killgrave, Jessica/Kevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ATTENZIONE: QUESTA STORIA FA PARTE DI UNA MINI-SERIE CRONOLOGICA, è LA SECONDA DI QUATTRO, QUINDI NON LEGGERLA SENZA PRIMA AVER LETTO LA PRECEDENTE ('24 Hours') GRAZIE!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disclaimer: Nulla di tutto ciò mi appartiene, solo le idee folli che partorisce la mia mente insana ^^’</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My way</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se non altro, Killgrave era stato veramente di parola.</p>
<p>Allo scadere della ventiquattresima ora, Jessica aveva avvertito un vero e proprio flusso di energia impadronirsi del suo corpo, una scarica di adrenalina rigenerante: il ritorno dei suoi poteri.</p>
<p>Allora sì che era stato un gioco da ragazzi spezzare quelle dannatissime manette e lasciare quella stanza.</p>
<p>Una volta varcata quella porta, la ragazza si era accorta che, chissà per quale gentile concessione, Kevin le aveva lasciato sopra a una sedia il suo paio di anfibi e appoggiata sullo schienale perfino la sua giacca di pelle.</p>
<p>Purtroppo, per il malcapitato ragazzo delle consegne sulle scale non c’era stato nulla da fare, se non fare una telefonata anonima per sincerarsi che qualcuno rinvenisse il cadavere e gli desse una degna sepoltura.</p>
<p>Un’altra vittima innocente sulla scellerata lista di Killgrave.</p>
<p>Jessica non avrebbe più permesso che si aggiungessero altri nomi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Una volta fuori, la ragazza si era stretta dentro quello striminzito giacchetto corto fino in vita, maledicendosi per non aver optato per qualcosa che le coprisse se non altro metà cosce.</p>
<p>Esattamente come faceva la giacca di Kevin. Quel bastardo almeno avrebbe potuto lasciarle quella.</p>
<p>Le sembrava di sentire ancora addosso il suo odore, come quando l’aveva indossata. Quell’alternarsi di acqua di colonia di una prestigiosa marca, probabilmente francese o italiana; bourbon dei più pregiati e menta piperita.</p>
<p>Non era quello il momento di fare certe considerazioni, doveva pensare a un modo per non prendersi una broncopolmonite!</p>
<p>Jessica era pur sempre solo in mutande nel pieno freddo di quella notte Newyorkese; ma se non altro non era certo indifesa.</p>
<p>Nel suo tragitto verso casa, aveva perso il conto degli occhi neri o delle costole rotte che aveva lasciato a chi le aveva fatto avance un po’ troppo pesanti o, peggio, non le aveva dato l’impressione di voler tenere le mani a posto; anzi, alcuni di loro si erano ritrovati con il polso slogato.</p>
<p>Ci avrebbero pensato due volte prima di importunare ancora una ragazza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Probabilmente Jessica si era lasciata trasportare un po’ troppo dalla rabbia che ancora predominava: come aveva potuto ingannarla in quel modo Kevin? Fino al momento in cui lui aveva rovinato tutto… quella era stata davvero una bella serata.</p>
<p>Era questo quello che in realtà lei non riusciva a perdonarsi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aveva percorso anche l’ultimo isolato, stranamente tranquillo e si era infilata in quell’ascensore un po’ sgangherato, mai come la porta di casa sua, che ancora necessitava dell’ennesima riparazione.</p>
<p>Quasi come un automa si infilò nella doccia. Com’è facile immaginare, ci mise davvero poco a spogliarsi.</p>
<p>Stette a lungo sotto quel getto caldo che le restituì un po’ di tepore.</p>
<p>Forse l’intento principale era lavar via le tracce e i ricordi della notte precedente, ma tanto sapeva già che le sarebbero rimasti impressi nella mente.</p>
<p>E, quel che è peggio, non era nemmeno sicura di volerli catalogare fra quelli più brutti.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Certo, avrebbe potuto vestirsi e andare subito alla ricerca di Killgrave, ma era troppo stanca e trovò molto più appropriato e consolante attaccarsi alla bottiglia del suo whisky a buon mercato, per qualche generosa sorsata, prima di mettersi a letto, stavolta senza il pericolo di rigirarsi e finire addosso ad un certo qualcuno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*********************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In quello stesso preciso momento, quel qualcuno non dormiva affatto, mettendo in valigia in fretta e furia le sue cose.</p>
<p>O meglio, incaricando qualcun altro di farlo al posto suo e con la dovuta cura, perché lui alle sue cose ci teneva.</p>
<p>In particolar modo a quel babydoll viola e nero e a quella registrazione piccante con cui aveva fatto ritorno felice dall’edificio.</p>
<p>Si sarebbe messo a guardarla anche subito, ma aveva ben altre priorità: quella di fuggire, al più presto, il più lontano possibile da New York.</p>
<p>L’idea di rifugiarsi in Nuova Zelanda per un attimo lo solleticò, ma poi si ravvide, non era il caso di attraversare gli emisferi.</p>
<p>C’era un posto che non solo poteva fare al caso suo, ma che gli evocava anche dei bei ricordi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando andava tutto a meraviglia.</p>
<p>Quando era felice.</p>
<p>Quando erano felici.</p>
<p>Quando Jessica era sua.</p>
<p>Quando poteva ancora controllarla.</p>
<p>Quando poteva ancora farsi amare da lei.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Non era vero amore, quello Kevin lo sapeva benissimo, ma si faceva bastare l’illusione.</p>
<p>Non era stato amore neanche la notte precedente trascorsa insieme, ma… era qualcosa.</p>
<p>Attrazione fisica. Chimica. Passione. Un odio che, per quanto lei si sforzasse di professarlo, sapeva anche di altro.</p>
<p>E poi non c’era stato solo il sesso in sé… anche se lui almeno da parte sua preferiva considerarlo ‘fare l’amore’.</p>
<p>C’era stato tutto il prima e il dopo. Quel punzecchiarsi tra di loro, quell’aprirsi l’una con l’altro, quella complicità che sapevano trovare ogni volta.</p>
<p>Forse serviva del tempo perché le cose migliorassero e Killgrave poteva averne in abbondanza.</p>
<p>Quello che aveva capito è che, potere o no, Jessica tornava sempre da lui.</p>
<p>Erano inevitabili, lui glielo aveva già detto, quella sera al commissariato.</p>
<p>E lei sarebbe tornata da lui anche stavolta; l’unica differenza è che lui non voleva che tornasse.</p>
<p>Non così nell’impeto del momento almeno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fare incazzare Jessica era sempre pericoloso.</p>
<p>Fare incazzare una Jessica momentaneamente privata dei suoi poteri lo era potenzialmente.</p>
<p>Killgrave guardò l’orologio firmato che aveva al polso e segnava quasi le undici di sera.</p>
<p>Fare incazzare una Jessica che ormai i suoi poteri li aveva recuperati da circa un paio d’ore e che sapeva di non essere più soggetta al suo controllo mentale… beh, quello era l’equivalente di essersi firmato da solo una condanna a morte.</p>
<p>Ma se davvero era servito a farli riavvicinare in qualche modo, Kevin quella firma l’avrebbe apposta altre mille volte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ora però era necessario sparire, per qualche tempo, lasciare che lei sbollisse la rabbia; che capisse col senno di poi cosa aveva fatto lui e perchè.</p>
<p>In fondo, l’aveva messa in una condizione di assoluto vantaggio… certo, questo dopo essersi approfittato della situazione che aveva creato.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kevin ebbe giusto il tempo di assicurarsi che suo padre venisse portato in un posto sicuro ed inespugnabile e che nessuno della sua crew parlasse, nemmeno se sottoposto a una tortura, se la sarebbero imposti loro stessi piuttosto che tradire il loro padrone.</p>
<p>Questo almeno per ventiquattro ore.</p>
<p>Le ricerche sul potenziamento dei suoi poteri erano momentaneamente sospese, per ragioni di vitale importanza.</p>
<p>Killgrave fece portare le sue cose in macchina e salì, diretto all’aeroporto, con una chiara destinazione in mente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jessica quella mattina rilesse il foglio che aveva scritto, lasciandolo ripiegato in bella vista sulla scrivania, nel caso qualcuno l’avesse cercata.<br/>
Trish, prima fra tutte.</p>
<p>Malcom, altra possibiità.<br/>
Forse anche Hogarth. Ma no, lei meglio di no, Jessica non si fidava mai del tutto di quella donna arrivista.</p>
<p>Forse non era l’idea più coraggiosa affidare a un foglio il compito di spiegare dov’era andata, a fare cosa e perchè.</p>
<p>Ma Jessica in quel momento non voleva essere coraggiosa, voleva essere prudente.</p>
<p>Non voleva coinvolgerli. Non dovevano seguirla. Non dovevano intromettersi.<br/>
Soprattutto Trish, con la sua tendenza a fare l’eroina come e anche più di lei.</p>
<p>Molto meglio agire da sola, come aveva sempre prediletto fare.<br/>
Uno sguardo veloce al corridoio, per assicurarsi che non ci fosse nessuno nei paraggi e poi via, col suo borsone a tracolla si era diretta alla ricerca del primo scagnozzo di Killgrave che fosse riuscita a rintracciare.</p>
<p>Tramortirlo non era stato difficile, anche perché lo aveva trovato da solo, nel mezzo della sua ronda quotidiana.<br/>
Gli si era avvicinata di soppiatto, facendogli inalare un fazzoletto imbevuto di cloroformio e quello era crollato a terra all’istante.</p>
<p>Almeno così si era assicurata che non diventasse violento non tanto con lei ma soprattutto contro se stesso.</p>
<p>Poteva facilmente immaginare cosa fosse in grado di richiedere Killgrave e quello era uno dei modi più inoffensivi per prevenirlo.<br/>
La parte dura era stato aspettare fino a tarda sera, quando finalmente era scaduto il suo effetto di comando.<br/>
Questa cosa delle ventiquattro ore cominciava a scocciarla.</p>
<p>Una volta che il bodyguard aveva ripreso i sensi, le ci volle molto poco per farlo parlare, giusto un piccolo sfoggio del suo potere che l’uomo aveva valutato come più pericoloso di quello del suo datore di lavoro.<br/>
“È andato all’aeroporto e ha preso il primo volo per l’Inghilterra… giuro che è tutto quello che so!” aveva confessato l’uomo, ancora un po’ sotto shock.</p>
<p>“Se scopro che mi hai mentito, ti verrò a cercare di nuovo e sta pur certo che ti troverò. E stavolta non mi limiterò solo a una dimostrazione di quello che potrei farti!” lo minacciò la ragazza, anche se se lo sentiva che gli aveva detto la verità.</p>
<p>“Inghilterra, eh? Oh, poverino, devi avere proprio tanta nostalgia di casa!” commentò sarcastica fra sè e sè mentre anch’ella si recava all’aeroporto.</p>
<p>Sì, certo l’inghilterra era un tantino vaga come indicazione, ma lei aveva come la sensazione di sapere dove lui avesse scelto di andare.<br/>
Aveva scartato a priori Londra, troppo scontato.<br/>
E poi si era ricordata di un posto durante i suoi mesi di prigionia, forse il più sereno, il più tranquillo, con meno litigi, meno situazioni spiacevoli, meno episodi di abuso di potere o predominanza da parte dell’uomo.</p>
<p>“Okay, Kevin, vediamo se sei davvero nostalgico fino a questo punto!” pensò ad alta voce, preparandosi a prendere un volo per Newcastle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------------------------- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Appena giunta lì, si era soffermata a guardare quel ponte ad arco che l’aveva affascinata fin da subito.<br/>
Avrebbe voluto saltarci sopra e godersi da lì quel panorama mozzafiato, ma Killgrave non glielo aveva mai permesso.<br/>
Avrebbe attirato troppo l’attenzione su di sè, le aveva detto.<br/>
Tuttavia, ora lui non la poteva più controllare, perchè non approfittarne?<br/>
Detto, fatto. Con un agile, nonché soprannaturale, balzo aveva raggiunto il suo obiettivo e si stava godendo quella vista pazzesca, con sotto il fiume Tyne e tutta la città che poteva dominare dall’alto.<br/>
Poco più distante c’era il Millenium Bridge di Gateshead, con la sua architettura ancora più peculiare.<br/>
Ironia della sorte, lei sapeva che come attrazione turistica quel ponte ogni tanto lo facevano diventare viola.<br/>
Di tutti i colori, proprio quello!<br/>
Andiamo, era solo una coincidenza… Killgrave non poteva essere megalomane fino a quel punto, no?<br/>
Certo che poteva!</p>
<p>Jessica si concesse giusto il lusso di fare qualche spettacolare foto con il suo cellulare, prima di ricordare a se stessa che non era lì per fare la turista.</p>
<p>Saltò giù come se niente fosse e si recò dove, se davvero Killgrave si fosse trovato lì, lo avrebbe avvistato sicuramente.<br/>
E infatti non si sbagliava.<br/>
Era appostata da circa mezz’ora in Queen Street, nei pressi del Quay Ingredient, quando finalmente lo vide fare il suo ingresso in quell’edificio pittoresco marroncino e giallo, con più di un’insegna.<br/>
Del resto, perché stupirsi? Quello era il coffee house preferito di Kevin e più volte aveva tessuto le lodi delle loro uova alla Benedict; lei stessa le aveva provate e aveva dovuto dargli ragione.</p>
<p>Il suo istinto non l’aveva delusa, quindi era pronta a scommettere che si era stabilito nella loro vecchia casa a Shieldfield.<br/>
Strano, una casa in cui avevano convissuto che non era finita in frantumi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo avrebbe lasciato mangiare in pace. Del resto le sorprese migliori sono quelle del dopocena.<br/>
Questo le avrebbe dato anche il tempo di accertarsi che fosse lì e quanto numerosa fosse la sua scorta.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------</p>
<p>Killgrave si trovava proprio lì e i dipendenti dei quali si era circondato non erano nemmeno pochi; ma Jessica aveva già trovato la soluzione e al tramonto l’aveva messa in atto.<br/>
Una cerbottana dalla quale sparare dardi imbottiti di tranquillizzante.<br/>
Uno a uno aveva colpito i suoi bersagli, che al buio cadevano a terra nel modo più silenzioso possibile, il suo preferito.<br/>
Gli uomini di guardia fuori erano sistemati, non le restava che riservare lo stesso trattamento anche alla servitù all’interno. Tre. L’ennesima guardia del corpo e due camerieri. Li aveva osservati tutto il giorno. Non c’era nessun altro e Kevin era nella sala, a guardare la TV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A passi ovattati e ben distesi Jessica andò in quella direzione, mentre si guardava attorno. La casa era esattamente come la ricordava: un arredamento bianco, quasi asettico, molto minimale. Come piaceva a lui.</p>
<p>“Frederick, Gretel, Robert? Cos’è questo tutto questo silenzio? Parlate!” tuonò il padrone di casa, che cominciava a intuire che qualcosa non andava.</p>
<p>Si precipitò in corridoio, solo per vedere i suoi fidati dipendenti privi di sensi, sul pavimento e Jessica in piedi, di fronte a lui, che lo guardava beffarda.</p>
<p>“Oh, cazzo!” imprecò, sgranando gli occhi come un cervo sorpreso dai fari di un’auto in strada.</p>
<p>“Ciao, baby, non sei felice di vedermi?” esordì lei, afferrandolo per le spalle e sollevandolo di peso, prima di scaraventarlo in avanti.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kevin atterrò in malo modo contro il tavolino portariviste in un esclusivo design moderno, ma, per sfortuna sua, totalmente in metallo.</p>
<p>“Ouch!” si massaggiò la schiena e il fianco, cercando di riprendersi dall’impatto, ma fu sollevato di nuovo da Jessica, questa volta per essere sbattuto contro il muro, con il chiaro intento di fargli picchiare la testa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sei qui per uccidermi?” le domandò, con sincero terrore nello sguardo.<br/>
“Forse.” fece spallucce lei, enigmatica. “Intanto quello era per avermi tramortita col sedativo” disse lei, prima di rincarare la dose, schiaffeggiandolo sulla guancia destra.<br/>
“Questo è per avermi ammanettata!”<br/>
“Ouch.. aiuto, una pazza mi sta aggredendo!” tentò di salvarsi in qualche modo l’uomo.</p>
<p>Per tutta risposta, Jessica rise sprezzante.<br/>
“Chiama a raccolta chi ti pare, tanto li ho spediti a nanna, uno a uno. Pure i vicini. Ti ho tutto per me!”  sogghignò, prima di dargli un calcio nello stinco sinistro.<br/>
“Ouch!” si lamentò nuovamente l’uomo.<br/>
“Questo è per avermi tolto i poteri!” proseguì la sua sfuriata Jessica, per poi assestargli<br/>
una ginocchiata in mezzo ai testicoli.<br/>
“E questo è per avermi mentito, infame!”<br/>
Certo, non con la sua forza da supereroina, più come donna normale, ferita nel suo orgoglio.</p>
<p>Kevin vide comunque le stelle, prima di riuscire a riprendersi.<br/>
“Io … non ti ho mentito, non lo capisci? Quello che c’ è stato fra noi due notti fa… l’esporsi reciprocamente, la cena così sensuale, i giochi erotici, le confessioni private che ci siamo fatti, quel prenderci in giro così naturale fra noi… era tutto vero!” si difese lui, guadagnandosi soltanto un’altra violenta spinta contro il muro, che lasciò un po’ il segno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Vero cosa? Vero come? Mi hai fatto credere che ti eri tolto i poteri anche tu, bastardo!” sfuriò lei, alzando un pugno, ma senza colpirlo, stavolta.<br/>
“Non ci arrivi? La vera bugia sarebbe stato non ingannarti,  farti credere che fosse così, io invece te l’ho rivelato come stavano davvero le cose; mi sono messo in gioco, ci ho messo la faccia, ho rischiato il tutto e per tutto. Ho solo la colpa di aver usato una piccola bugia per dirti una grande verità…” mormorò.</p>
<p>Jessica lo fissò confusa.</p>
<p>“Piantala con questi tuoi giochetti mentali!” sbottò, facendo partire un pugno che volutamente gli sfiorò solo la tempia, aprendo un buco nel muro.</p>
<p>Kevin ridacchiò, a discapito della sua stessa situazione.</p>
<p>“Non posso, sono la mia raison d'être!” professò lui, prima che lei lo strattonasse per i capelli, in modo tutt’altro che gentile.<br/>
“E piantala anche di parlare Francese!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kevin la fissò intensamente. Aveva colto un guizzo, qualcosa in lei era cambiato.<br/>
C’era il desiderio di vendicarsi, ovviamente, ma c’era anche qualcos’altro.<br/>
Forse non tutto era perduto.</p>
<p>“Pourquoi, ma chérie?” replicò lui di proposito, mangiandosela con gli occhi, con la lingua che spingeva contro i suoi denti, come se aspettasse qualcosa.</p>
<p>Per Jessica fu troppo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Si spinse contro di lui, baciandolo con foga.</p>
<p>“Perché mi eccita da matti!” gli rivelò a fior di labbra, mentre gli sfilava la giacca, gettandola sul divano.</p>
<p>“Pensavo fosse il mio dannato accento Britannico!” le sussurrò lui, ora molto più a suo agio nell’intera situazione, calcando di proposito quell’accento.</p>
<p>“Anche quello, maledetto provocatore!” ringhiò lei, frustrata,tornado a baciarlo, per poi mordergli la lingua fino a farla sanguinare.</p>
<p>“Qualcuno aveva parlato di tranciar via la lingua… non sia mai che esegua quell’ordine in ritardo!’ lo prese in giro lei.</p>
<p>“Ma io avevo detto… la tua!” ribatté lui, con la punta della lingua ancora un po’ dolorante sulle lettere che ne richiedevano l’utilizzo</p>
<p>“E io potrei rielaborarlo un po’, a modo mio…” continuò a bluffare lei.</p>
<p>Del resto un Killgrave che non poteva parlare era un Killgrave che non poteva fare più danni.<br/>
Però quella era una misura troppo drastica da prendere.</p>
<p>“Rilassati, scherzavo e basta. Non ho alcuna intenzione di arrivare ai tuoi livelli!”  lo rincuorò.</p>
<p>Kevin era ancora un po’ colto di sorpresa , ma quel bacio così violento lo aveva eccitato tantissimo.</p>
<p>Portò una mano sul suo viso e lei non lo fermò.</p>
<p>“Jessy, non ti sei resa conto di quello che è successo? Di quello che continua a succedere tra di noi? Puoi dichiarare che mi odi quanto vuoi, la verità è che torni sempre da me. Te lo ripeto, siamo inevitab…”</p>
<p>“Chiudi il becco!” lo interuppe lei, con un altro schiaffo, stavolta sulla guancia sinistra, prima di tirarlo per il colletto della camicia e baciarlo di nuovo.</p>
<p>“Te le puoi anche scordare tutte quelle tue stupide fantasie con me fottuta Principessa gne gne! Stavolta sono io al cento per cento, si fa a modo mio!” gli annunciò, prima di lacerargli la sua camicia grigia damascata di pregiata fattura.</p>
<p>Arrabbiarsi era l’ultima delle reazioni al momento per Kevin, troppo invaghito da lei, quindi la lasciò fare.<br/>
Doveva ammettere che era molto eccitante.</p>
<p>“Oh sì, mia cara lo vedo che sei tu…” mormorò, riempiendosi gli occhi di lei e del suo outfit che, sebbene non incontrasse il suo gusto, di sicuro la caratterizzava a meraviglia.</p>
<p>Gli anfibi che le aveva fatto trovare fuori dalla porta lui. Un paio di jeans grigi strappati in più punti. Un maglioncino bianco, opportunamente nascosto dalla giacca in pelle, lasciata allacciata.</p>
<p>Jessica lo afferrò per un braccio e lo lanciò sopra il divano, raggiungendolo subito. Gli salì a cavalcioni e trafficò coi suoi pantaloni, facendo saltare il bottone.<br/>
“Hey, vacci piano, pantera!” protestò lui, anche se non era nella posizione di far alcunché, se non subire.<br/>
Non aveva ancora avuto modo di conoscere quel lato così selvaggio di Jessica, ma ne era affascinato.</p>
<p>La ragazza si alzò momentaneamente, ma solo per sfilarsi i suoi jeans, senza alcuna poesia, calciandoli a terra assieme alle scarpe.<br/>
Si liberò anche della giacca e del maglioncino, rimanendo solo con una canotta grigio chiaro.<br/>
Tornò a occuparsi di Kevin e fu necessario solo un rapido e mirato lavoro di mano perché lui fosse pienamente eretto e pronto per lei.<br/>
Jessica sfilò anche le mutandine, lasciandosi scivolare il suo membro duro dentro di sè, in un solo colpo, per poi cominciare a cavalcarlo, sempre più veloce, mentre gli torturava i capezzoli con la lingua e i denti e le sue mani lo lo graffiavano un po’ ovunque sul suo petto, lasciando lunghe linee rosse al loro passaggio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jess… Jessica.. Jessy…baby,” gemette lui, in un misto di dolore ma ancor di più di godimento, cercando di sostenere il suo ritmo, ma non era tanto sicuro che fosse pienamente umano.</p>
<p>Un’ultima poderosa spinta appagò pienamente i sensi della ragazza che si scostò prontamente da lui non appena sentì che stava per raggiungere il culmine.<br/>
Non gli avrebbe concesso la soddisfazione di venire dentro di lei, Kevin si sarebbe dovuto accontentare del divano.</p>
<p>“Che ragazzaccio!” lo canzonò lei. “Non invidio il poveretto o la poveretta che costringerai a pulire questo macello!”<br/>
Lui era ancora troppo scombussolato e svuotato di ogni energia per risponderle.</p>
<p>“Vieni, andiamo!” lo trascinò lei in malo modo al piano di sopra, dove ricordava perfettamente che c’era la stanza da letto.<br/>
Aprì un armadio dove trovò subito quello che stava cercando: le sue adorate cravatte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ne prese giusto un paio e tornò verso di lui.<br/>
“Via quei pantaloni, intanto!” ordinò, perentoria.<br/>
“Ma come… già un secondo round? Ammetto che mi hai preso con una tale irruenza da farmi sentire… violato!” borbottò lui, ancora visibilmente frastornato, forse anche a causa di tutti i lividi e le percosse.<br/>
“Almeno capisci come si sta dalla mia parte, stronzo!” gli rinfacciò lei.<br/>
“Io non ti ho mai picchiata!” le urlò contro lui, finendo di togliersi i pantaloni.</p>
<p>Almeno quelli poteva preservarli dall’ira funesta della ragazza!</p>
<p>“Dannazione, Kevin, te l’ho già spiegato: i migliori hotel, i migliori ristoranti, le migliori location e i migliori vestiti non lo rendono comunque meno violento di così!” ribadì lei, intransigente.<br/>
“Ma io non ti ho detto che non mi sia piaciuto.” controbatté Kevin, con un sorrisetto sghembo. “E so, che, tornando indietro a quei giorni, in fondo è piaciuto anche a te.”</p>
<p>“Immagina quello che ti pare!” alzò gli occhi lei, spintonando sopra il letto un Kevin ormai praticamente nudo.</p>
<p>Senza fatica gli imprigionò il punto vita fra le sue gambe, stendendogli le braccia verso la spalliera del letto.<br/>
Recuperò rapida le cravatte e le usò per imprigionargli i polsi fra molti nodi, decisamente difficili da sciogliere vista la forza con cui li aveva stretti.<br/>
“Vedi, bastardo? Seta sulla pelle, non quel cazzo di metallo tagliente che mi avevi messo tu. Io a te ci tengo!” gli fece notare lei.<br/>
“Oh sì, certo!” berciò lui, alzando gli occhi. “E del fatto che mi hai ridotto a un colabrodo ne vogliamo parlare?”</p>
<p>“Ma quello te lo meritavi e basta!” fece spallucce lei. “E ci sono andata pure troppo leggera!” gli fece sgranare gli occhi con quella considerazione.</p>
<p>“Però su una cosa hai davvero ragione…” mormorò lei, facendogli un buffetto sulla guancia, che ancora gli doleva per lo schiaffo ricevuto in precedenza. “Il viola ti dona!” ghignò perfida, alludendo al colore che ormai avevano assunto tutti i suoi lividi.</p>
<p>“Ti va bene che da te accetto di farmi fare tutto. Potresti anche tagliuzzarmi in ogni dove con la lama affilata di un coltello e non smetterei comunque di professarti il mio amore, Jessica!” dichiarò lui, serio.<br/>
“Oh ti prego, non mi dare idee così allettanti!” mascherò la sua vera reazione lei.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La verità è che era rimasta colpita e il suo sguardo non poteva esserle sembrato più sincero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ciò non toglie che io abbia ancora voglia di torturarti. E allora mi sono chiesta… cos’è la cosa che più ti farebbe impazzire?” disse, levandosi quella canotta tanto lunga da farle da mini abito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ora era totalmente nuda anche lei<br/>
Si inginocchiò sul letto, davanti a lui, ma senza che potesse toccarla.<br/>
Anzi, fu lei a cominciare a toccare se stessa, dandosi piacere davanti a lui, accarezzandosi lentamente il viso, scendendo verso il collo, giocando coi suoi seni, solleticandosi la pelle che portava al suo ombelico e poi sempre più giù.</p>
<p>“Ooooh, Kevin!” invocò il suo nome quando riuscì a procurarsi un orgasmo.<br/>
Con gli occhi chiusi e la testa reclinata, mentre si mordeva le labbra coi denti, in uno stato di totale abbandono.</p>
<p>A Kevin Jessica non era mai sembrata così bella come in quel momento. Averla lì, nuda, a pochi centimetri da lui, altrettanto nudo, vederla così vogliosa … e non poter fare nulla, per quanto si sforzasse di liberarsi da quella setosa prigionia.<br/>
Jessica non mentiva: quella era davvero la tortura estrema.</p>
<p>“Bene. Direi che il mio compito qui è finito.” si alzò dal letto lei, come se nulla fosse, indossando nuovamente la canotta. “Anzi, no, manca ancora qualcosa…” aggiunse, cominciando ad aprire cassetti e a rovistare dentro. “Andiamo… lo so che ce l’hai… ah-ah, bingo!” esclamò soddisfatta, quando trovò quello che voleva.</p>
<p>“Questo viene via con me!” proclamò, agitandogli davanti agli occhi il babydoll viola e nero, cosa che lo fece sorridere, ancora di più, quando si chinò su di lui per un ultimo, intenso bacio. “Ma guai a te se mi fai ancora regali del genere!” lo minacciò subito dopo, con un pugno non esageratamente forte, ma sufficiente da fargli sanguinare l’angolo destro della bocca.</p>
<p>Dalla tasca della canotta estrasse il suo cellulare.</p>
<p>“Io non sono ai tuoi livelli, io non filmo, ma questo lo conserverò tra i più cari ricordi!” lo avvertì, prima di scattargli una foto, nudo, malmenato e legato a quel letto.</p>
<p>“Chi sarebbe l’infame poi?” l’accusò lui, alzando gli occhi.</p>
<p>“Io me ne torno a New York e ho come l’idea che non tarderai a raggiungermi lì anche tu!” lo avvisò lei, avvicinandosi alla porta.</p>
<p>“Ma come? Non mi liberi nemmeno?” protestò Kevin, strattonandosi inutilmente.</p>
<p>“È già tanto che non ti imbavaglio! Anche se sarebbe divertente star lì a vedere come ne usciresti  da questa situazione senza i tuoi poteri, se non ti facessi parlare!” valutò lei.</p>
<p>Kevin si prese un po’ di spavento a quell’eventualità, ma poi capì che la ragazza stava solo bluffando.</p>
<p>“Solo una cosa, tesoro: quando qualcuno del tuo staff si riprenderà e tu griderai per farti venire a liberare, se anche dovessero assistere a questo spettacolino indecente e imbarazzante non c’è bisogno di fargli cavare gli occhi, basta che gli chiedi di dimenticare ciò che ha visto...non scegliere sempre la via più cruenta!” lo consigliò, prima di lasciare la stanza.</p>
<p>Al piano di sotto, una Jessica tronfia e soddisfatta si metteva nuovamente addosso tutti gli indumenti che aveva sparso per la casa, pronta a dileguarsi nella notte.<br/>
Questo prima che lo sguardo le cadesse su quella giacca viola, abbandonata sul divano. Quella giacca che sapeva così tanto di lui.<br/>
“Anche questa viene via con me!” si disse, concedendosi anche quel souvenir e annusandone il tessuto.</p>
<p>Al piano di sopra, un Kevin lasciato legato, sedotto, abbandonato, eppure particolarmente divertito, si passava la lingua sul labbro insanguinato, ridacchiando.</p>
<p>“Mia cara Jessica, non c’è due senza tre.”</p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>FINE</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Che dire di questa shottina? A parte che non è così ‘ina’ ancora un po’ e finiva divisa in due pure questa, mannaggia a me ^^’<br/>Va anche detto che certe cose si possono e devono scrivere solo nel cuore della notte e infatti ieri notte sono andata avanti fino alle 3:30 … poi la mia sveglia delle 7 mi ha fatto capire che era il caso smettessi ^^’ e sono riuscita a concluderla solo ora.</p>
<p>Beh, non c’è molto a riguardo su dove Killgrave abbia portato Jessica in quei mesi che l’ha tenuta con sè… quindi una capatina nella sua terra madre, l’Inghilterra, ce la vedevo tutta ^^ e Newcastle mi sembrava un posto alla sua altezza. E il Quay Ingredient è un posto fighetto a sufficienza per il nostro damerino controlla-menti. &lt;3<br/>La cosa del ponte viola è emersa davvero mentre facevo le ricerche, lol, neanche a farlo apposta!</p>
<p>Come al solito, panico totale, spero di non aver fatto disastri e averli mantenuti IC.<br/>Kevin quelle botte se le meritava tutte, che dite? ;)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kevin che parla Francese dev'essere altamente pericoloso… Jessica è da capire &lt;3</p>
<p>Come sempre, vi sarò super grata se vi va di lasciarmi un parere, anche piccino picciò, anche arancione aranciò *ok io non sto bene*</p>
<p>Allora… tecnicamente l'ultima frase di Kevin apre le porte a un altro sequel (e ve lo spoilero già, prompt: 3 di notte)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>